1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia data processing method, and more particularly to a multimedia data processing method that computes a square root for an integer in a binary form to obtain an approximated value, and the approximated value is the largest integer no larger than the exact value.
2. Description of Related Art
As the PC era arrives, information products tend to be developed as home appliances. The original computer for handling official businesses is now used for watching DVD movies, playing games, or watching TV programs with a TV converter, and different computer manufacturers introduce new products with powerful multimedia functions for playing 3D games and watching DVDs. The data format of the present audio/video files is mainly divided into MPEG Layer 3 (MP3), Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG), and data of the sort is a product derived from compression technologies, and these compression technologies can increase the storage space of a storage device, and the key of the compression technologies resides on the computation of square roots. In modern low-cost digital processors for portable and embedded applications, most square root computations adopt a square root function of a floating-point function library for its operation, but this method is slow. If such method is used for processing audio/video signals, problems such as plosives or screen delays will occur very often, and users will be unable to enjoy good audio/video quality with low-cost hardware.
Therefore, finding a way to improve the foregoing problems and shortcomings of the prior art demands immediate attentions and improvements made by manufactures in the related industry.